My Step Brother My Love
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Hidup memang tak pernah adil. Itu pikir Ino. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cinta sekarang telah menjadi kakak tirinya. Bagaimana Ino bisa menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini? pairing : SaiIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema. chapter 2 apdet! RnR?
1. Sweet Moment

_Ohayou! Lady balik lagi dengan fic dan… PAIR BARUNYA! Muahahaha *evil laugh_

_Jujur saya bangga bisa membuat pair selain SasuSaku. Hehe_

_Maaf ya kalau ceritanya GaJe. Terus konfliknya belum muncul disini._

_Ini masih permulaan aja ya. Semoga para readers suka! Arigatou ^^_

_---  
_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

**Pairing : InoSai**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : **Hidup memang tak pernah adil. Itu pikir Ino. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cinta sekarang telah menjadi kakak tirinya. Bagaimana Ino bisa menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini?

**My Step Brother My Love**

**Chapter 1 : Sweet Moment**

**Ino's POV**

Aku, Yamanaka Ino. Anak satu-satunya dari keluargaku. Aku memiliki seorang ayah yang sangat mencintaiku. Dia adalah _single parent_, ayahku mencangkup semua pekerjaan rumah tangga yang dulu biasa dilakukan oleh ibuku. Tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan bodoh yang merenggut nyawa ibuku, sekarang aku dan ayahku hanya tinggal berdua di rumah yang cukup luas ini. Kau tahu? Ini sangat menjengkelkan. Belum lagi ayahku juga bekerja sebagai ketua kepolisian Yamanaka. Itu membuatku sering berada sendiri di rumah. Aku juga mempunyai sahabat bernama Sakura Haruno. Dulu, jika aku sedang kesepian, ia selalu bersamaku, tapi sekarang ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, cowok paling popular di Konoha. Tapi siapa bilang aku juga tidak punya seseorang yang special? Aku punya. Hanya saja ia BELUM menjadi kekasihku. Tapi akan segera kudapatkan dia. Namanya Sai Satoshi..

**End of Ino's POV**

"Hoaam.." Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap.

"Sudah pagi ya? Cepat sekali.." Batinku agak kesal.

Tapi akhirnya kupaksakan diriku untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Seperti biasa hari ini aku sekolah. Aku sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah itu sangat bagus, fasilitasnya lengkap dan tentu saja teman temannya pun sangat beragam. Aku tidak akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku sekarang, biar kalian tahu sendiri saja.

"Nuke dashita daichi de….." Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu bernyanyi sendiri di studio kecilku. Kamar mandi. Oh iya? Aku lupa bilang ya. Aku adalah vokalis dari sebuah band bernama 'Hikari' yang beranggotakan Aku, Sakura, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata.

"Hmm.. dingin!" Ujarku setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

Di kamar, aku segera berganti baju seragam, mengambil tas dan turun ke lantai bawah. Di bawah, sudah ada ayahku yang sedang memasak sarapan untukku. Hah, aku bangga mempunyai ayah seperti dia. Jika aku yang menjadi _single parent_, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri secepatnya.

"Oh, Ino. Kau sudah selesai mandi? Ayah sudah buatkan Natto untukmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Otou-san." Aku membalas senyumannya dan langsung membabat habis Natto yang sudah disajikan. Uhm, rasanya agak aneh, tapi sudahlah lupakan. Aku sudah buru-buru karena jemputan sekolahku sudah menunggu.

"Otou-san, aku berangkat ya!" Aku melambaikan tangan pada ayahku tercinta ini, kulihat ia membalas lambaian tanganku dan berteriak "Hati-hati di jalan!" Aku hanya tersenyum.

-

Aku selalu berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus sekolahku ini. Disini sangat nyaman dan teman-temanku pun banyak yang ikut disini, termasuk Sakura.

"Ohayou, baka Ino." Sapa Sakura sambil terkekeh. Aku menoleh.

"Apa? Jidat lebar." Jawabku sinis.

"Uh, death glare yang mengerikan. Aku takuut…" Sakura tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Huh, gak lucu." Jawabku ketus.

"Haha, ayolah, itu kan hanya bercanda." Kata Sakura sambil mengacak acak rambutku.

"Huh, gak peduli." Aku mebuang muka.

"Hahaha, kau itu lucu, Ino."

"Memang. Kau baru tahu?" Jawabku. Sekarang aku yang agak sedikit menyeringai kecil.

"Aku ralat deh perkataanku…"  
"Sakura-chan." Belum selesai Sakura bicara, sudah ada Sasuke dibelakangnya yang langsung menciumnya.

"Uhm… Sasuke-kun…. Kenapa disini? Aku kan malu.." Sakura mulai blushing. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hah, romansa anak muda. Bener-bener ya remaja jaman sekarang tuh kerjaannya pacaran terus…" Ujarku sambil kembali membuang muka, sebenarnya aku cemburu. Kapan coba aku bisa mendapatkan _first kiss_ ku?

"Kau hanya jealous, Ino." Sasuke menatapku tajam sambil membuat seringai kecil di mulutnya. Aku hanya berpura-pura tak melihat.

Ciit…

Akhirnya kita sampai di tujuan. Konoha Gakuen School. Tempat hampir seluruh remaja Konoha menuntut ilmu sekaligus mencari pasangan hidup.

Kulihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kelas bergandengan tangan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Akh! Aku benci hidup ini!

"Hoi, Ino! Mau ikut kami tidak?" Tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak kepadaku yang masih terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hah, tidak usah. Aku hanya akan mengganggu kalian." Jawabku.

"Oke! Dah!"

'Buset, tu cowok gak punya perasaan amat sih? Aku kira dia bakal maksa. Seharusnya dia lebih perhatian gitu dong sama cewek' Batinku kesal. Tapi akhirnya aku berjalan sendiri ke kelas.

Di kelas, baru saja aku duduk, Kakashi-sensei sudah datang. Hah, membosankan.

Kakashi mulai mengoceh, sementara aku hanya mencorat-coret meja dengan tanganku yang penuh seni ini…

Teng.. Teng..

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas, diikuti ke-empat temanku dengan pacarnya masing-masing tentunya.

Sakura dengan Sasuke,

Hinata dengan Naruto,

Temari dengan Shikamaru,

Dan ada Gaara dengan pacar barunya juga. Matsuri.

Sementara itu, datang Lee dan Sai menghampiri kita. Sejauh ini, hanya aku, Lee, Sai, Neji dan Tenten saja yang masih jomblo. Aku masih bersyukur mempunyai teman senasib. Fufufu…

Tiba-tiba Sai mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku dan tersenyum. Oh, indahnya dunia…. Aku pun balik membalas senyuman mautnya itu.

Kita duduk di kantin tempat kita biasa nongkrong. Hampir semua murid Konoha Gakuen tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat langganan kita. Kita dikenal sebagai _genk_ yang lumayan populer di kalangan anak-anak di sekolah ini.

"Hn.. aku bosan.." Keluh Neji tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya seraya merangkul Hinata yang sedari tadi blushing gak karuan.

"Kalian bermesraan… sedangkan aku? Huh," Jawabnya sembari menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

"Haha, kalau gitu cari pacar dong." Celetuk Sakura. Yang dilanjutkan anggukan dari Lee.

"Haah…" Neji hanya mendengus.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah kita selesai makan, kita mulai mengbrol-ngobrol ria kembali.

"Aku pengen tau nih…" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan mata mengintrogasi.

"Apa?" Jawabku Innocet.

"Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee dan Sai. Apa kalian sudah mempunyai gebetan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Semua yang bersangkutan pun mulai blushing satu per satu.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin tau…" Sasuke mulai merayu. Semuanya speechless.

"Hah, yasudah. Aku akan mulai dari…." Kata-kata Sasuke menggantung. Semua yang merasa pun sweatdrop.

"Neji," Lanjutnya.

"Akh! Apa maumu?" Neji agak frustasi.

"Mauku? Kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Neji pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau punya gebetan kan? TTM gitu.." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ugh.. kalau punya memang kenapa?!" Suara Neji ditinggikan. Semuanya spontan tertawa, minus Tenten. Tahu kenapa? Pasti tau..

"Haha, siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sekarang semuanya hening..

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Neji ketus.

"Kita ini sahabat, seharusnya terbuka.." Tiba-tiba Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayolah, Neji.. jawab.." Tambah Sakura.

"Ayo! Ayo Neji!" Teriak Naruto.

"Neji! Kau tidak pernah memberitahu sahabatmu ini!!" Tambah Lee lagi.

"Kau sudah punya gebetan? Muahahaha!" Temari tertawa, sedangkan pacarnya? Molor.......

"Neji-nii… siapa?" Tambah Hinata, adiknya. Neji depresi.

"Huaa! Tenten!" Neji berteriak histeris, tapi untungnya tak ada orang lain yang mendengar kecuali mereka yang ada di tempat itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten innocent.

"Ugh.. aku bukan memanggilmu, Tenten!" Teriak Neji lagi.

"Hm…" Sasuke terlihat berfikir.

"Ha! Aku tau!" Lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tahu apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya ceweknya Sasuke, Sakura.

"Kau berteriak 'Tenten' tadi itu bukan memanggilnya, melainkan…" Kata-kata Sasuke terputus sebentar hanya untuk ingin melihat seberapa merahnya wajah Neji sekarang. Dia tahu kalau dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, muka Neji pasti akan seperti udang rebus bumbu rica-rica.

"Dia gebetanmu kan?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

_Bingo._

Muka Neji sudah lebih merah dari buah kesukaan Sasuke. Sekarang mukanya terlihat sangat idiot. Tak jauh berbeda pula dengan Tenten. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Um…" Neji sweatdrop berat..

"Jawab Neji…" Gaara menambahkan.

"Yaa.. mungkin begitu.." Neji menjawab, selang satu detik ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di meja dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan atas pengakuan Neji.

"Wihihiw…" Sakura meramaikan suasana.

"Neji…" Sekarang Tenten yang membuka pembicaraan. Membuat Neji menoleh.

"Ap—apa?" Tanya Neji terbata-bata, saking malunya.

"Aku……………. Mencintaimu…….." Tenten langsung _to the point_. Membuat semua yang ada disana speechless, menanti jawaban Neji.

"Aku…. Juga… mencintaimu…" Jawab Neji. Semuanya sontak berteriak histeria.

Nenek-nenek bangkotan juga tau, saat itu juga mereka jadian.

'Ah, ada yang berbahagia lagi. Huh' Geramku. Tapi kekesalanku cuma sementara ketika tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan Sai menarik tanganku.

"Ayo, sudah masuk nih. Nanti kena amuk Tsunade-sama." Ujar Sai dengan senyumnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil tertunduk malu.

-

Teng.. Teng…

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, anak-anak kelas XI.C, kelasku, berhamburan keluar. Sedangkan aku masih merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Ino, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tiba-tiba Sai mengagetkanku. Mukaku langsung memerah..

"Kemana?" Tanyaku, berusaha menahan rasa malu.

"Pokoknya ikut deh. Hehe.." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Yah, kalau menolak berarti aku termasuk orang terbaka se-jagat raya. Ia akembali menarik tanganku ke tempat tujuannya.

-

Aku sudah sampai di tempat yang ia maksud. Ada yang tahu?Atap sekolah!

"Wah, disini pemandangannya indah ya, Sai…" Ujarku sembari melebarkan kedua tanganku di udara.

"Iya, karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini…" Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…" Lanjut Sai lagi. Aku pun langsung menurunkan tanganku dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Kulihat semburat merah di wajahnya, ia malu. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang mau ia katakan?

"Sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaan ini, tapi aku tak berani mengungkapkannya……" Ujar Sai sambil memegang lembut kedua tanganku. Degup jantung 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, apalagi sampai ia berkata..

"Aku… menyukaimu……"

**To Be Continued**

_Hai para senpai! Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak?_

_Gomen yah kalau ceritanya abal dan GaJe._

_Sebenernya tadi lagi bikin lanjutan buat fic aku yang terabaikan 'Kenapa Harus Dia?'_

_Tapi malah buat fic baru lagi. Huhu_

_Aku tunggu ya reviewnya. Arigatou ^^_


	2. Bitter Fact

_Hai! Lady kembali dengan fic Gaje nan Abalnya!!_

_Disini udah banyak scene yang pentingnya. Hhe_

_Terus disini aku gak memunculkan NejiTen, NaruHina dan pair lainnya. Gomen yaa.._

_Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan Lady tambah._

_Arigatou ya yg udh review _

_---_

**Natsumi Kohinata : **_Uaah?! Yakin fic ku sebagus itu? Aku jadi terharu *nangis darah* arigatou ya Regine :D_

**Hazuki 'Sayasza' Kotaku : **_Ouh kamu kembarannya Mira.. hehe, iya. Aku anak al-azhar. Hehe. Eh, bukannya kamu gak suka SaiIno ya? Tak apalaah, tapi gomen ya, di chapter ini gak ada NejiTen. Tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal aku tambahin deh. Arigatou udah review ^^_

**---**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi fic ini punyaku **

**Rated : T**

**My Step Brother My Love**

**Chapter 2 : Bitter Fact**

"Aku… menyukaimu……"

"Eh?" Tubuhku mati rasa, tanganku tak bisa digerakkan. Rasanya kakiku tak menyentuh tanah, rasanya aku seperti terbang……

"Jadi……. Apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang berharap jawaban -ya-

"Um, maksudmu?" Tanyaku lagi berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ino. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku." Jawabnya. Sekarang wajahnya berubah serius tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Ak.. aku… aku gak tau…" Jawabku terbata-bata. Sai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gak tau apa??" Tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya ia bingung akan maksud ucapanku.

"Ya.. begitu…" Jawabku gak nyambung.

"Jangan membuatku bingung, Yamanaka, aku mencintaimu. Ibuku juga menyukaimu."

"Eh? Ibumu? Darimana ia tau aku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Dia kenal ayahmu dan berteman baik. Karena ibuku juga _single parent._" Jawabnya.

"Oh….." Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yaah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang.. maaf.." Jawabku agak lirih.

"Ya, It's okay," (*author : sok inggris lu *readers : kan elu yg nulis? -geplakked-)

"Kau bisa sms aku malam nanti. Aku menunggu jawabanmu." Lanjut Sai seraya pergi meninggalkanku. Hah, dia memang agak dingin, tapi itu lah yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun mengikuti jejak Sai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu..

***

"IT'S GONNA BE ONE LESS LONELY GIRL… WOWOWO" Terdengar suara Ino yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan se-jagat raya. Yah, suaranya memang bagus, tapi ayahnya paling benci jika dia sudah bernyanyi sekeras itu. Kenapa? Lihat saja nanti..

"Ino!! Berisik!" Terdengar pula suara ayahnya yang sudah ngomong pake urat hijau nan segar tapi tak digubris oleh Ino. Karena gak kedengeran memang.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU…. YEEAAH!!" Sekarang kamar Ino sudah seperti pesawat Adam Air yang jatoh beberapa tahun lalu. Buku-bukunya berserakan di lantai. Lagu Justin Bieber yang sedang ia nyanyikan pun nadanya sudah berubah menjadi lagu Avenged Sevenfold.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Ino didobrak dengan keras oleh ayahnya.

"Ino.. berisik!" Ayahnya men-death glare putri satu satunya itu.

"Ehehe, gomen Otou-san." Jawabku nyengir.

"Kau tahu kan pita suara ayahmu ini sudah nyaris putus dan gak bisa teriak sepertimu. Jangan buat ayah iri." Nah, ini alesannya. Ino sweatdrop.

"Oke, _dad_. Thehehe.." Aku nyengir lagi. Ayahku hanya rolling eyes.

"Yasudah, jangan teriak teriak lagi." Ayahku akhirnya meninggalkan kamarku.

"Haah.." Aku hanya mendesah pelan sambil membanting diriku diatas kasur.

'Ooooo… Caught in a Bad Romance..'

Tiba-tiba hp-ku berbunyi, menandakan ada sms masuk.

**From : Sai**

_**Jadi, apa jawabanmu? Aku masih menunggu.**_

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Tapi, kuberanikan diri untuk mengetik satu kata yang ada dalam hatiku.

**To : Sai**

_**Ya**_

Terlalu singkat ya? Hehe, tapi daripada mengirim sms 'Ya, kau adalah pujaan hatiku. Wajahmu seperti bunga mawar yang bermekaran indah di taman' nanti kalau dia menjawab 'Apa maksudnya kau menyamakanku wajahku dengan bunga mawar?!' itu bisa menimbulkan masalah.

'Ooooo….'

Hp-ku berbunyi lagi, tapi dengan cepat aku mengambilnya.

**From : Sai**

_**Singkat banget? Tapi jadi kamu nerima nih? Hehe, jadi malu ^.^**_

-

**To : Sai**

_**Ehehe, gomen. Aku lagi males ngetik.**_

_**Iya lah. Ngapain malu? Artinya kan sekarang kita udah jadian ^^**_

Tanganku gemetaran. Tapi toh akhirnya ku tekan juga tombol 'Send' itu.

Aku berguling-guling di kasur sambil memperhatikan layar hp-ku. Menunggu sms darinya. Aah, ternyata hidup ini indah. Aku baru sadar..

'O..'

Sekarang baru saja lagu itu berdering sesaat, aku langsung membuka sms masuk itu.

Eh? Ada 2 sms masuk?

**From : Sai**

_**Yes! Arigatou Ino. Aishiteru..**_

Hatiku berkupu-kupu sekarang. Hahaha, aku senang sekali..

Tapi, siapa yang ngirim sms 1 lagi?

**From : Sakura Uchiha Baka xP**

_**Hayoo, tadi aku liat sepulang sekolah kamu jalan berdua sama Sai ke suatu tempat.**_

_**Mau kemana itu?? xD**_

Hue, dasar anak aneh. Kok bisa ya dia lihat?

**To : Sai**

_**Aishiteru too :***_

_**-**_

**To : Sakura Uchiha Baka xP**

_**Apa sire?!**_

_**Kemana aja boleh. Bukan urusanmu xp**_

Aku tahu, sepertinya tidak akan ada balasan sms dari Sai. Jadi aku tidak perlu menyiksa hp-ku dalam genggamanku.

'Ooooo…. Caught in….'

Grr! Pasti Sakura!

**From : Sakura Uchiha Baka xP**

_**What's the meaning of 'sire' ??**_

_**Pelit hu. Ino pig peeeliiit XP**_

_**-**_

**To : Sakura Uchiha Baka xP**

_**Gatau. Pernah denger orang Indonesia ngomong gitu. Katanya sih artinya 'Kamu' hehe x)**_

_**Biarin xPP**_

Dasar jidat lebar. Ngapain sih dia mencampuri urusanku? Belum puas sama si Uchiha?

'Oo..'

SET! Dengan secepat kilat aku mengambil handphone-ku dan melihat isinya.

**From : Sakura Uchiha Baka xP**

_**Memang kapan kamu ke Indonesia?**_

_**Yayaya, whatever XP**_

_**-**_

**To : Sakura Uchiha Baka xP**

_**Tahun lalu. Masa lupa? Dasar pikun!**_

_**Sudah ya. Aku mau tidur xp**_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menekan tombol 'Send' dan langsung men non-aktifkan hp-ku. Biar gak ada yang ganggu.

***

Keesokan harinya…

Singkat cerita, sekarang aku sudah berada di Konoha Gakuen School. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai asap mengepul di belakangku (gak juga sih) pokoknya intinya mah cepet!

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

BRUK!

"Hosh.. hosh.." Semua mata menatapku sekarang. Mulai dari onyx, emerald, indigo dan mata-mata yang mengerikan lainnya. Wajar sih, aku datang dengan cara heboh : mendobrak pintu seperti yang diajarkan ayahku. Tapi biarkan, yang penting sekarang aku bisa melihat senyum Sai yang menawan itu..

"Ohayou, Ino." Sai menyapaku dengan senyum mautnya. Aku tersenyum balik.

Langsung aku mendekati Sai dan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengannya.

_Lirik Lirik Lirik_

Ya, semua mata terarah kepadaku (lagi)

Mungkin aneh, Sai yang tertutup bisa sebegitu asyiknya mengobrol dengan cewek sepertiku. Tapi sekarang kan statusku sudah berbeda, sudah naik derajat. Hehe..

"Ino, kamu jadian sama Sai?" Tiba-tiba suara Sakura mengagetkanku. Diikutin dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Sai hanya tersenyum, sedangkan aku blushing.

"Iya. Kami sudah jadian sejak kemarin." Jawab Sai enteng. Spontan, Sakura kaget dan langsung duduk di sebelahku, sedangkan Sasuke masih _stay cool_ tapi ikut mendekati Sai dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Waah, kalo gitu PJnya dong!" Ujar Sakura semangat.

"PJ?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, Ino. Masa gak tau PJ? Pajak jadian!" Jawab Sakura berapi-api.

"Memang jadian harus pake pajak segala ya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau berhutang traktiran padaku! Aku akan memberitahu Tenten dan yang lainnya dulu! Daah…" Akhirnya Sakura pergi diikuti Sasuke yang merangkulnya.

"Hehe, mereka mengganggu ya?" Sai membuka pembicaraan sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah pergi dengan jempolnya.

"Uhm, iya tuh. Hehehe…" Aku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum.

***

Teng.. Teng..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. 'Cepat sekali hari ini berlalu' Batinku.

"Ino, mau pulang bareng?" Sai kembali mengagetkanku dengan kemunculannya.

"Ehm.. tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak. Rumah kita kan searah." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Hehehe.." Jawabku mengiyakan.

-

-

Di jalan, aku dan Sai berbincang-bincang..

"Ino, hobbimu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Bernyanyi. Hehe.." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Waah, hebat. Aku ingin dengar suaramu dong.."

"Ini kan sudah." Ujarku enteng.

"Bukan. Aku ingin dengar kau bernyanyi," Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Eh? Kapan-kapan saja ya," Aku blushing.

"Oke. Tapi kau berjanji ya, Ino-chan…" Sai nyengir. Mukaku mulai memerah…

"Ehehe, iya, Sai-kun…"

Serr…

Angin menyapu rambut pirangku. Meramaikan suasana indah yang sedang terjadi kini. Aku, Yamanaka Ino, adalah pacar seorang Sai Satoshi…

***

"Ino-chan. Sudah sampai." Ujarnya setelah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Oh, iya. Arigatou Sai-kun. Maaf merepotkan.."

"Iya.." Sai tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dan berbalik badan menuju rumaku. Tiba-tiba Sai menarik tanganku dan…

Cup.

Sai mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku blushing gak karuan karenanya. Sementara Sai, terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Eh? Sai… kun…" Aku menunduk malu.

"Maaf Ino-chan. Hehe, aishiteru.." Jawabnya.

"Aishiteru too.." Aku cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang tidak enak dilihat saat ini.

"Tadaimaa..!" Seruku setelah sampai di rumah.

"Eh, Ino sudah pulang." Jawab ayahku berseri-seri.

"Otou-san. Kenapa sumringah gitu? Dapet pacar baru? Hehe.." Ujarku bercanda sambil meneguk secangkir teh yang ada di meja.

"Yaa.. kau tahu saja." Jawabnya. Membuatku menyemburkan teh yang ada dalam mulutku dan spontan bertanya.

"Siapa?!"

"Itu.. tetangga kita.." Jawabnya nyengar-nyengir.

"Tetangga kita? Siapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Shizune Satoshi itu looh…" Jawabnya tambah nyengir.

Aku hampir loncat mendengar kata Satoshi kalau saja tidak ada meja dan sofa yang menghalangiku.

"Sa… Satoshi?!"

"Ya, ibu dari Sai Satoshi. Temanmu itu.."

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Otou-san pacaran sama dia?!" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya. Dan kami memutuskan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

"UAPAH???!!!"

**To Be Continued**

_Fic apa ini??!!_

_Sama sekali gak ada bagus bagusnya. Huh…_

_Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen.._

_Saya hanya mengharapkan anda men-klik tulisan hijau dibawah ini. Arigatou ^^_


End file.
